24 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Pokój 107 - odc. 13/13 - Cambridge; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 3844; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 24 maja; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Marta Wiecka - "Wybij Szyba"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 08:40 Na górze i na dole - Mojżesz i manna odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Wesołe miasteczko, odc. 21; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:40 Rozgadana Farma - Świat w przepaść leci, gdy nie ma dzieci, odc. 19; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:05 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Dwa wesela, zaręczyny i pogrzeb, odc. 17; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Słynne naleśniki 11:20 Podróżnik - Antigua 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Zabójcze meduzy cz. 1/2 (Killer Jellyfish) - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:10 Kadra 2012; magazyn 12:25 Dotknij życia - Mutter; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Przez kontynent (Continental Divide); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981) 15:00 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Sąsiedzi - Mądre posunięcie; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3846; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziewczyna z kawiarni (Girl in the cafe); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Kanionada, odc. 5; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Portugalii 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Hotel pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. Terrarysta; serial kraj prod.Polska (2008) 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Belgrad 2008 - finał 00:10 Męska rzecz... - Komandosi śmierci (Deadly Heroes); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1994) 01:55 Intymność (Intimacy); dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 03:50 Był taki dzień - 24 maja; felieton 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 2 - Uczył Marcin Marcina; serial TVP 06:40 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:10 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pochwalone niech będą ptaki" (K. I. Gałczyński) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 585; serial TVP 08:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 333 Chaos w Leśnej Górze; serial TVP 09:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 110; serial TVP 10:35 Jean - Michel Cousteau - morskie przygody - Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 4 - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Nakręć historię; dokument fabularyzowany 11:50 Kino familijne - Mali agenci (Spy Kids); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 13:25 Święta wojna - (289) Bercik z Bullerbyn; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1520 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 958 Żona emeryta w akcji; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność - Katarzyna Grochola; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Letnia przygoda 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - To je to czyli czeski wieczór ; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Gwiazdy PaKi 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) - txt str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Yamakasi - współcześni samurajowie (Yamakasi - Les samourais des temps modernes); film akcji kraj prod.Francja (2001) 01:50 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Najlepiej nam było przed wojną; program kabaretowy 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Program lokalny TVP Wrocław 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Program lokalny TVP Wrocław 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:17 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:37 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Amatorzy narzekania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tam gdzie nie ma przedszkoli; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:24 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:57 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:21 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Program lokalny TVP Wrocław 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:15 Sport 18:17 Pogoda 18:20 Nie przegap! 18:30 Transmisje sportowe 20:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 Arkady mody 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Żużel - Grand Prix Szwecji 2008; STEREO 00:49 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Serwis info; STEREO 02:12 Zakończenie dnia 02:14 Pogoda; STEREO Polsat 06.00 Siatkówka: Turniej kwalifikacyjny kobiet do Igrzysk Olimpijskich - mecz Polska - Serbia 07.45 Przygody w siodle (13) - seńal familijny, Australia/Kanada, wyk. Sophie Bennett 08.15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulin. 09.45 Dziecięca eskorta McDonald's - pr. dla dzieci 10.15 Magazyn EURO 2008 10.45 Niezwykła podróż - film familijny, USA 1993 12.45 Czarodziejki (97) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.35 Się kręci - program rozr. 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako - kwalifikacje 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich (290): Sztuka latania - serial komediowy, Polska 15.40 Pogromcy duchów - komedia, USA 1984 17.50 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (14) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, wyk. Rowan Atkinson 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.35 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 00.05 Całkowite zaćmienie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania/Włochy/Belgia 1995 02.25 Miasto zwycięzców 03.25 Zakazana kamera 04.55 Nocne randki 05.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Motoszoł - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner 13.20 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show 16.05 Pechowi szczęściarze - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Martin Short 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 6 (88): Piłkarski pech - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch 20.35 Kryminalni 8 (101): W cieniu - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska 21.40 W doborowym towarzystwie - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Topher Grace, Scarlett Johansson, Marg Helgenberger 23.55 Częstotliwość - film SF, USA 2000, reż. Gregory Hobbit, wyk. Dennis Quaid, James Caviezel, Shawn Doyle 02.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.35 Telesklep 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.00 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Gram.tv 08.00 Pokemon (257, 258) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 09.00 Platynowa płyta - musical, USA 1999, reż. Robert Allan Ackerman 10.55 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Włoch 12.00 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozryw. 12.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gram.tv 13.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 14.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 15.00 Koszykówka: PLK - mecz finałowy Prokom Trefl Sopot - Turów Zgorzelec 17.00 Joanna d'Arc (2) - dramat historyczny, Kanada 1999 19.05 Idol - reality show 20.10 Ostatni Mohlkanin - western, USA 1992, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Eric Schweig, Madeleine Stowe, Russell Means 22.30 Big Brother 5: Show - reality show 00.00 Figury woskowe: Zagubieni w czasie - horror, USA 1992 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.45 Marianne Faithful: Live In Hollywood - koncert 03.50 Big Brother 5: Show - reality show 05.05 TV Market 05.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1085; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1086; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1087; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1088; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1089; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 21 - Jak powróciliśmy w poprzedni wiek; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 TV Polonia we Lwowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Sawanna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 TV Polonia we Lwowie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 937* - Marcysia przesadza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - beatyfikacyjnej siostry Marty Wieckiej ze Lwowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 325 Przekleństwo Touerette'a; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Eleonore Grinndal (Vesteros - Szwecja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Dyskretny urok śluzowca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 3* Paczka z wybrzeża; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Borowiczek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 567; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Pałac z trzciny; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Ranczo - odc. 25* - Plan awaryjny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Belgrad 2008 - finał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Filipinki; film muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 567; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Pałac z trzciny; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 25* - Plan awaryjny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Borowiczek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 937* - Marcysia przesadza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Big Bang; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (1/2) 8:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną 10:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel 12:00 Moje niebo nad Luizjaną 14:00 Panna Marple: Hotel Bertram 16:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa 18:00 Niespodziewana miłość 20:00 Obcy przyjaciel 22:00 Proch, zdrada i spisek (2-ost.) 0:00 Arytmetyka diabła 2:00 Obcy przyjaciel 4:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (1/2) Ale Kino! 8:00 Przełomowy czwartek 9:50 Rzeka bez powrotu 11:30 ostatni seans: Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Ucieczki 12:05 Straszne skutki awarii telewizora 13:35 Powrót do Bataan 15:15 ostatni seans: Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Zagadki 15:45 Poirot: Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu 17:30 Dla naszych chłopców 20:00 Bad Company 22:05 Lepsze niż seks 23:35 ostatni seans: Inna Beatrycze 1:15 Clean 3:05 ostatni seans: Seks na ekranie: Przeszłość w przyszłości 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Żyrafa 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Cykl życia 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Nowe życie 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (11) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (12) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Poświęcenie 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Przejąć inicjatywę 13:00 Życie ssaków: Tajemnica sukcesu 14:00 Życie ssaków: Łowcy owadów 15:00 Życie ssaków: Roślinożercy 16:00 Życie ssaków: Mistrzowie siekaczy 17:00 Życie ssaków: Mięsożercy 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 19:00 Jane Goodall rozmawia ze zwierzętami (1) 20:00 Jane Goodall rozmawia ze zwierzętami (2) 21:00 Król orangutanów 22:00 Krokodyle z Kostaryki 23:00 Na posterunku: Ciepły dom 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 1:00 Jane Goodall rozmawia ze zwierzętami (1) 2:00 Jane Goodall rozmawia ze zwierzętami (2) 3:00 Król orangutanów 4:00 Krokodyle z Kostaryki 5:00 Na posterunku: Ciepły dom AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (154) 7:00 Szczury wodne (155) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (19) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota (20) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (13) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (14) 12:00 Poszukiwani (16) 13:00 Poszukiwani (17) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (18) 15:00 Szczury wodne (154) 16:00 Szczury wodne (155) 17:00 The Amazing Race 9 (11) 18:00 The Amazing Race 9 (12) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (26) 20:00 Babski oddział 3 (2) 21:00 Więzy krwi (21) 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (7) 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (11) 0:00 Więzy krwi (21) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (7) 2:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 (11) 3:00 Babski oddział 3 (2) 4:00 The Amazing Race 9 (11) 5:00 The Amazing Race 9 (12) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 6:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 7:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 8:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 8:40 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 9:15 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 9:50 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 10:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (26) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (27) 11:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (28) 11:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (29) 12:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (30) 12:50 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 13:25 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 14:00 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 14:35 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:10 Jonathan Creek (5) 16:05 Jonathan Creek (6) 17:05 Jonathan Creek (1) 18:00 Jonathan Creek (2) 19:00 Show Catherine Tate 19:40 Cudaczny świat Mitchella i Webba (2) 20:20 Statyści (1) 21:00 Każdy z każdym (8) 21:40 Graham Norton 22:20 Przekręty (4) 23:20 Przekręty (5) 0:20 Każdy z każdym (8) 0:55 Statyści (1) 1:25 Przekręty (4) 2:20 Przekręty (5) 3:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (3) 6:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (4) 7:40 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (8) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (9) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (10) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (11) 10:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (3) 11:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (4) 11:55 Randka doskonała (1) 12:55 Randka doskonała (2) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (9) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (10) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (11) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (8) 16:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 16:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 18:00 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 19:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 19:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 20:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 21:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 21:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (4) 23:00 Ku... jak kucharz (6) 0:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 0:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (2) 1:00 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 1:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (5) 2:50 Randka doskonała (1) 3:45 Forsa na strychu (9) 4:10 Randka doskonała (2) 5:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (3) Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Farba 9:00 Zakochany Paryż 11:15 X-Men 13:05 Raj kina w Tybecie 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Ryzykowne skoki piskląt morzyka japońskiego (1/13) 14:40 Ryś 17:05 Ściśle tajne 19:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Szwecji 22:35 Deser: Opowieść o Zachodnim Brzegu 23:00 Noc z Rodriguezem i Tarantino. Premiera: Grindhouse vol. 2. Planet Terror 0:50 Noc z Rodriguezem i Tarantino: Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 2:50 DOA: Dead or Alive 4:20 Homo Father 5:25 Poltergay - Duchy Canal + Film 7:00 Something New 8:40 Nowe życie 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Dziecko Rosemary (4/13) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i śmiałek (7/16) 10:55 Conrack 12:30 Wielkie kino 13:55 Łapu-capu extra 14:30 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 16:15 Deser: Nawet gołębie idą do nieba 16:25 Oblężona twierdza 17:50 Dreamgirls 20:00 Obrońca 21:30 Labirynt Fauna 23:30 Hannibal. Po drugiej stronie maski 1:30 Grindhouse vol. 2. Planet Terror 3:15 Cząstki elementarne 5:05 Deser: AGD 5:25 Do góry nogami Canal + Sport 7:00 1 na 1: Piotr Ćwieląg 7:15 1 na 1: Łukasz Piszczek 7:30 Całe szczęście 9:15 Deser: Dziesięć stopni 9:30 Wpuszczony w kanał 11:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 11:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 12:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 13:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 13:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 16:30 Wybory 18:15 To przez Fidela 20:00 Zimne dranie 21:30 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 23:30 Babel 2:00 Puls 3:30 Przyjaciele 5:15 Idę na całość Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Klasa 3000 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Chowder 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Tłumaczka 8:05 Vitus 10:05 Wakacje w domu 11:50 Chłopiec za burtą 13:50 Niezłomne 15:50 Tak daleko, tak blisko 17:50 Tłumaczka 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Brudne sprawy 21:35 Tysiąc akrów krzywd 23:20 W blasku ognia 1:05 Ellektra 2:50 Leming 5:00 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (4) Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (26) 6:30 Córeczka tatusia (1) 7:00 Bazar (6) 7:30 Bazar (7) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (26) 10:00 Przepisy na sobotę (11) 10:30 Przepisy na sobotę (12) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (1) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (87) 12:30 Butik (34) 13:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 13:30 Projekt: Kreator mody 15:00 Porady różowej brygady (6) 16:00 Przepisy na sobotę (11) 16:30 Przepisy na sobotę (12) 17:00 Zmień swój styl (1) 18:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 18:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (87) 19:30 Projekt: Kreator mody 21:00 Porady różowej brygady (6) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (143) 23:00 Zamiana (3) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (11) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (143) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (75) 3:00 Zamiana (3) 4:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 4:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 5:00 Areszt domowy (15) 5:30 Tuckerville (5) Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia 9:00 Wraki - Reaktywacja (7) 9:30 Wraki - Reaktywacja (8) 10:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Królewski rover (1) 11:00 Brainiac (2) 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Misja w Panamie 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Maszyna do trzęsień ziemi 16:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Fontanny Bellagio 17:00 poTURBOwani (7) 18:00 poTURBOwani (8) 19:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (3) 19:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (4) 20:00 Brudna robota: Kominiarz 21:00 Premiera: Kuźnia hot-rodów: Ostre początki 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 23:00 Bracia Ludolf (3) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Supersurfer (3) 1:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Fred i Rosemary West 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Zawalenie mostu 3:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Ostre początki 4:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 4:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Maszyna do trzęsień ziemi Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 8:00 Tajemnice snu: Szósty zmysł 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 10:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 11:30 Jak to działa? (3) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 14:00 Tajemnice snu: Szósty zmysł 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (2) 16:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 17:30 Jak to działa? (3) 18:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (3) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (4) 19:00 Brainiac (11) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Ucieczka nazistów 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Koniec trasy 22:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (3) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (4) 1:00 Brainiac (11) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Ucieczka nazistów 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Koniec trasy 3:50 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 4:40 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (14) Discovery World 6:00 Pędzące maszyny: Cutty Sark i słynne klipery 7:00 Historia oręża: Zielone Berety 8:00 Życie za murem (2) 9:00 Discovery Atlas: Prawdziwy Meksyk 11:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana 12:00 Pędzące maszyny: Cutty Sark i słynne klipery 13:00 Historia oręża: Zielone Berety 14:00 Życie za murem (2) 15:00 Discovery Atlas: Prawdziwy Meksyk 17:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana 18:00 Pędzące maszyny: Cutty Sark i słynne klipery 19:00 Historia oręża: Zielone Berety 20:00 Życie za murem (2) 21:00 Premiera: Discovery Atlas: Prawdziwy Meksyk 23:00 Duchy: Otchłanie ciemności 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Bezgraniczne poświęcenie 1:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Jak prawdziwy mężczyzna 2:00 Życie za murem (2) 3:00 Discovery Atlas: Prawdziwy Meksyk 4:45 Duchy: Otchłanie ciemności 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Drukarstwo Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:30 High School Musical 2 12:25 Hannah Montana 12:50 Hannah Montana 13:15 Hannah Montana 13:40 Hannah Montana 14:00 Hannah Montana 14:25 Hannah Montana 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 High School Musical 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 High School Musical 2 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Jetix Allstars: 'Ach, ten Andy!' vs. ' Pucca' 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers Mystic Force Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 9:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 10:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 11:30 Eurogole Weekend 12:30 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 13:00 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 14:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 18:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 20:30 Boks: Gala w Pont Audemer 22:00 Fight Club 0:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 0:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 10:30 Formuła 1: The Factory 11:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 12:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 13:00 Eurogole Weekend 13:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Zagrzebiu 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Zagrzebiu 17:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 18:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej drużyn do lat 21 w Tulonie (Francja) 20:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:45 Freestyle motocross: Zawody w Sztokholmie 22:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Surfing: Zawody ASP World Tour w Fidżi 23:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 0:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 1:00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rally Raid World Tour 1:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Przystojny szuka żony 7:45 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 9:20 Na planie 9:55 Siła flamenco 11:40 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 13:20 Mowa delfinów 15:00 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów 16:30 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury 17:45 Kolor zbrodni 19:35 Kod da Vinci 22:00 Premiera: Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (2) 22:50 Pakt milczenia 0:25 Mgła 2:05 Control 3:50 Cinema, cinema 4:15 Konkwistador HBO 2 6:00 Cyfrowy flirt 7:25 Sznycel Paradise 8:50 Zaginiony synek 10:20 Nastolatki 12:05 Niedokończone życie 13:50 Cztery amazonki 15:30 W blasku gwiazd 17:10 Mały Manhattan 18:40 Auta 20:35 Cień strachu 22:00 Summer G 23:35 Straszny film 4 0:55 Sekrety i marzenia 2:40 Musa 4:50 V 2007 HBO Comedy 10:00 Obcy w Ameryce (6) 10:25 Split 7-10 12:00 Humor Orientu 13:35 Małżeństwo niespodzianka 15:10 Split 7-10 16:45 Humor Orientu 18:20 Małżeństwo niespodzianka 19:55 RV: Szalone wakacje na kółkach 21:30 Premiera: Na stojaka! (218) 22:00 Niespełnione pragnienia 23:25 Nie trzeba wiele 0:50 Na stojaka! (218) 1:20 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 3:20 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: O dzielnych krasnoludkach i niedzielnych gościach 8:45 Bajki: Pomysłowy wnuczek: Ogród dziadka (3) 8:55 Bajki: Proszę słonia: Kość słoniowa (4) 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Biały ślad 10:45 Rodzina do kina 10:50 Rodzina do kina: Detektywi na wakacjach: Wielkie odkrycie (4/5) 11:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Ostatnich gryzą psy (3/6) 12:30 Rodzina do kina 12:35 Rodzina do kina: Król sokołów 14:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski 14:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Pięciu 16:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Przeżyć 16:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Gołębie pocztowe 16:45 Rodzina do kina 16:50 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Wypadek (13/15) 17:20 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów (14/15) 17:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1914 (8-ost.) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 13B/67 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 19/45 20:10 Seans sensacji 20:15 Seans sensacji: Szczur 22:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Epilog norymberski 0:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ostatni Parteitag w Norymberdze 1:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Simon Wiesenthal 1:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit 1:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Przed odlotem 3:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Szpital 3:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Mariusz Benoit: Kształt życia 4:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Podróż z World Philarmonic Orchestra 11:00 World Philarmonic Orchestra 12:05 Portrety: James Levine 13:00 Janine Reiss, opera w duszy 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Dymitr Szostakowicz: 'Lady Makbet mceńskiego powiatu' 19:50 Bela Bartok: Koncert na orkiestrę 20:30 Koncert w Operze Wiedeńskiej (1/2) 21:45 Koncert w Operze Wiedeńskiej (2-ost.) 23:30 Robert Schumann: III symfonia Es-dur 'Reńska' op. 97 0:10 Około północy: Frank Sinatra Show 1:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: Atrakcje Manu, The Groove 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Bettye Lavette na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2006 4:30 Około północy: Gitarzysta Kelly Joe Phelbs 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (20) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (7) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (22) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (9) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (2) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (6) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (4) 8:00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie 8:25 Świnka Peppa (41) 8:30 Pingu 6 (2) 8:40 SamSam (1) 8:50 Rumcajs (48) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (40) 9:05 Strażak Sam (21) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (30) 9:45 Bracia koala (67) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (29) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (19) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (15) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (15) 11:00 Noddy (13) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (3) 11:15 Blanka (3) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (40) 11:30 Pingu 6 (1) 11:40 SamSam (26) 11:50 Rumcajs (47) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (10) 12:25 Śniegusie (47) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (60) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (13) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (24) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (32) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (19) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (6) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (21) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (8) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (1) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (5) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (3) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (39) 16:05 Strażak Sam (20) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (29) 16:45 Bracia koala (66) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (28) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (18) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (14) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (14) 18:00 Śniegusie (48) 18:05 Barbie Mariposa 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (25) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (33) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Penetratorzy 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Viva La Bam 15:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 15:30 Zakład 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 MTV w domu u... 17:30 Życie Ryana 18:00 Greek 18:30 Date My Mom 19:00 Making The Band 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 21:30 Włatcy móch 22:30 Najszczęśliwsi geje pod słońcem 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 2 (7) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (5) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Turcja 8:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Katedra w Chartres 9:00 Żyć i umrzeć na innej planecie: Aurelia 10:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 12:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice 13:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory 14:00 W głębi dżungli: A w środku bestia 15:00 Sekrety łosia 16:00 Człowiek wilk 17:00 W łonie matki 18:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki 19:00 Premiera: Nauka o dziecku 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ciężar ponad siły 21:00 Perfekcyjna broń: Łamacze czaszek 22:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Bitwa o Macao 23:00 Ameryka i szpieg bin Ladena 1:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ciężar ponad siły 3:00 Perfekcyjna broń: Łamacze czaszek 4:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Bitwa o Macao 5:00 Sekrety łosia Planete 5:45 Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wspinaczka na Grand Teton (6/13) 6:15 Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wspinaczka na Mount Rainier (7/13) 6:45 Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Rafting na rzece Gauley (8/13) 7:15 Siwa 7:55 Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Spitfire - narodziny legendy (4/17) 9:10 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Antarktyka (4/17) 10:10 Magowie z Vanuatu 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Korea (12/18) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Portoryko (10/18) 12:25 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Szanghaj (2/17) 13:25 Klasyczne albumy. Frank Zappa 14:20 Populistyczna machina 15:20 Zmiana na Stolicy Piotrowej 17:15 Ojcowie z probówki 18:05 Życie i czasy Allena Ginsberga 19:40 Śmierć Gianniego Versace 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Herbie Hancock. Możliwości 22:20 Premiera. Seans Planete: Geje w Jerozolimie 23:50 Muzyczny hard core 1:35 Pojedynek z diabłem 2:30 Ruszamy w świat: Andaluzja (1/26) 3:05 Ruszamy w świat: Australia (2/26) 3:40 Ruszamy w świat: Baleary (3/26) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śfinks (63) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (701) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (702) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (703) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (704) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (705) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (34) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pomyłka (64) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 14:00 Będziesz moja (3) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: To straszne dorastanie (270) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz, Rafał Królikowski 17:00 Prawo miasta (6) 18:00 Mamuśki (11) 18:30 Mamuśki (12) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Zabawa w zagadki (34) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (34) 21:40 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Święto Szyszki (13) 22:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! 23:30 Mamuśki (11) 0:00 Mamuśki (12) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: To straszne dorastanie (270) 1:30 Prawo miasta (6) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (34) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Zbigniew Lew-Starowicz, Rafał Królikowski Polsat Sport 5:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 6:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 7:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:55 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:20 Clip 13:40 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 15:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy 18:20 Piłka ręczna kobiet 20:10 Polska przed Euro 2008 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 22:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 8:50 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 10:40 Clip 11:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 13:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 15:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 15:55 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 17:55 Rugby: Puchar Heinekena 20:20 Total Rugby 21:00 Boks: Walka o pas federacji IBO w Manchesterze 0:00 Piłka nożna 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:50 Przyjacielska perswazja 9:15 Miłosna ruletka 10:45 Piękny i zły 12:40 Chartum 15:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 16:50 Telefon 18:30 Wzgórze 21:00 W przedsionku piekła 23:15 Córka Ryana 2:25 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 3:00 W przedsionku piekła 5:15 Szczęśliwa dziewczyna Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (43/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (48/51) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (49/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Buon Appetito! 3 11:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Wyspa Jerzego 15:10 Straż graniczna (9/24) 15:40 Straż graniczna (10/24) 16:10 Romantyczna ucieczka 17:55 Waleczne serca 18:15 Bajki babci Grace 20:00 Irlandzkie oczy 22:20 Strongman (3/4) 22:50 Niebezpieczna gra 0:50 Historia O 3:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: To i owo o tyranach (15) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mózgomania (5) 6:50 Sushi Pack (7) 7:00 Freakazoid: Taniec potępieńców (1) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Shakira (32) 7:50 Friday Wear: Skasowana sprzedawczyni (44) 8:00 Aparatka: Panna Empatia (41) 8:30 Klub Winx 3: Gniew czarodzieja (25) 9:15 Wielka płyta 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Feralne zdjęcie (25) 10:10 6 w pracy 5 (11) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Nowy początek (26) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (22) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (5) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (11) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Inny rodzaj inteligencji (25) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (23) 12:55 Teledyski 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 13:45 Świat Raven: Szef kuchni i Raven (14) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Emma traci kontrolę (1) 14:35 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Wzgardzona miłość (13) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Dziwne połączenie (26) 16:15 6 w pracy 5 (12) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Uziemieni w Gloomsville (2) 17:05 Aparatka: W obronie ptaków (42) 17:30 Zoey 101: Plecak (10) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (22) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (10) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dryft (23) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Emma traci kontrolę (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (2) 21:30 Fresh Air: Opowieści z Narnii 22:00 Fresh Air: Blacksite: Area 51 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Battlefield: Bad Company 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (2) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Iron Man" 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Benidorm 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 7:15 Domy marzeń (8) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 9:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (5) 9:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 11:45 Świat Boba: Benidorm 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 13:05 Domy marzeń (8) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 15:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (5) 15:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 17:45 Świat Boba: Benidorm 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Słowenia 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 19:05 Domy marzeń (8) 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (3) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 21:55 Premiera: Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Berlin 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Zachować równowagę 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Im większe, tym lepsze 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Na uboczu 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (14) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (15) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (4) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Klub@: Co to jest tradycja apostolska 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera (4) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (105) 11:00 MacGyver (128) 12:00 Z powrotem w domu 14:00 Niezwykła przygoda króla Artura 16:00 Star Trek: Zabójcza starość (41) 17:00 Star Trek: Obsesja (42) 18:00 Temat numer 1 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:30 Paczka (1) 20:00 Zabójcza fala 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Projekt "Momentum" 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Octava dies 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 MacGyver (128) 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Josef Fritzl 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Natasha Campush 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:24 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:36 Serwis informacyjny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Szkło kontaktowe 5:50 Świat reporterów 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 6:15 Telesklep 7:50 Music Chat 8:25 Świat według Dzikich (19-ost.) 8:55 Grubsza sprawa (1/6) 9:25 Domowy front (10) 9:55 Domowy front (11) 10:25 Domowy front (12) 10:55 Domowy front (13) 11:25 Domowy front (14) 11:55 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my: Powrót Seaverów 13:40 Ben Stiller show 14:10 Inwazja porywaczy jaj 14:40 Naga broń 2 1/2 16:20 Przyjaciele (13) 16:50 Przyjaciele (14) 17:20 Przyjaciele (15) 17:50 Przyjaciele (16) 18:20 Przyjaciele (17) 18:55 Joey (24-ost.) 19:25 Joey (1/22) 19:55 Joey (2) 20:25 Joey (3) 20:55 Joey (4) 21:30 Kuloodporni 23:15 Odlotowe wakacje 0:50 Bez śladu (13) 1:45 Wróżki 2:50 Laski na czacie 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 9:05 Zdrowy start 9:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (4) 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (3) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:35 Ślubne pogotowie 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Zdrowie na obcasach 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała 2 (1) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (13) 16:25 Zdrowy start 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (4) 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo 20:00 Monarchia (3/6) 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (7) 23:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 0:00 Targowisko próżności (2/6) 1:00 Babska jazda 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! (3) 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? (5) 3:55 Grunt to zdrowie (7) 4:20 Ona czyli ja (6) 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Legendy PRL 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Top Gear 2006 (88) 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Motocyklicznie 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Szkoła Auto 14:45 Turbo kamera 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:15 Polak potrafi 16:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:15 Top Gear 2006 (88) 18:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:15 Mechanik 19:45 Wypadek - przypadek 20:15 Na osi 20:45 Auto-Sport 21:00 Jak to ruszyć? 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Szkoła Auto 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:30 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Majowa chandra 11:05 Studio TVP Kultura: Suede Love and Poison 11:15 Suede Love and Poison 12:20 Standardy jazzowe: Śpiewają Ewa Bem i Andrzej Zaucha 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego 13:25 Alternatywy 4: Spisek (7/9) 14:20 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (8) 15:20 Przesłuchanie 17:05 Spotkania: Jaka chciałabym być? (1) 17:25 Historia pewnej dziewczynki 17:55 Spotkania: Jaka chciałabym być? (2) 18:20 Dziewczyny do wzięcia 19:10 Spotkania: Jaka chciałabym być? (3) 19:30 Nie powiem, kim jestem 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Witaj w domu, panie McDonald 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja: Fotograf wojenny 23:10 Śmierć na żywo 1:17 Jazz-club Kultura: Sun Ra Arkestra - Jazz Jamboree '87 2:20 Filmowiec 3:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Śledź mnie! 9:40 Czarodziejska miłość 11:30 Film krótkometrażowy: Projekt "Gamma" 11:50 Okno na podwórze 13:50 Miejsce spotkania 15:35 Miłość na ziemi 17:50 Wyspa piratów 20:00 Barton Fink 22:05 Salon filmowy - Jean-Jacques Annaud: Imię róży 0:25 Viol@ 2:00 Syndrom Stendhala 3:55 Zabójca Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:10 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Głodni faceci - magazyn kulturalny odc. 24 08:35 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Powrót do szkoły - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 09:30 Na słodko: Brzoskwinie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzyni smażenia kurczaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 10:45 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Sałata i cykoria - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:15 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mathew Drennan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 6 13:45 Martha 2: Rosie O'Donnel - talk-show odc. 10 14:30 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Owoce roślin psiankowatych - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 14:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Cielęcina a'la łosoś - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:45 Jamie w domu: Cukinia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 16:15 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 6 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Dania ciężkie do podania - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Sałatki - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 4 18:30 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 22 19:05 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:00 Figle: Ainsley Harriott: Indyjski shrikhand z mrożonymi plastrami mango - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 11 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Interaktywne przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzowski makaron soba - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Turcji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 22:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 9 23:00 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Narodziny gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 2/4 00:00 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii - serial komediowy odc. 13 00:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 01:20 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 01:50 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 02:15 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny 03:00 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Helene Darroze - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 03:30 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 03:55 Przepis na sukces: Restauracja zakochanych - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 04:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:45 Para w kuchni 2: Dania ciężkie do podania - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 05:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 22 05:25 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny Discovery Historia 06:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 06:30 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy, Lekcja ekonomii Film dokumentalny 06:55 Zaginione skarby Egiptu Film dokumentalny 07:50 Mój ojciec - de Gaulle odc.: 1 08:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 09:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 09:30 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 09:55 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 10:20 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 16 10:45 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 13 11:10 Z archiwum Czołówki Legia 11:35 Z archiwum Czołówki Gdyby zabrakło lotniska 12:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 12:50 Potęga wiedzy - najsłynniejsze uniwersytety Europy odc.: 4 13:40 Wampiry Film dokumentalny 14:30 Na tropie Leonarda da Vinci Film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2006 15:20 Sekrety królowej Wiktorii Film dokumentalny 16:10 Kto zabił Dianę? Film dokumentalny 17:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 17:25 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 17:50 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 18:15 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 13 18:40 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 14 19:05 Z archiwum Czołówki odc.: 15 19:30 Wrzesień '39 Wspólnicy 19:55 Magazynek, AK-47 Film dokumentalny 20:20 Legendy u schyłku życia odc.: 7 Edith Piaf 21:10 Milošević przez sądem odc.: 2 22:00 Zabójczy hotel Film dokumentalny 22:50 Kulisy zabójstwa szwedzkiej minister Film dokumentalny 23:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 00:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 00:30 Najwięksi złoczyńcy w historii Hitler 01:00 Milošević przez sądem odc.: 2 01:50 Zabójczy hotel Film dokumentalny 02:40 Najwięksi złoczyńcy w historii Hitler 03:05 Kulisy zabójstwa szwedzkiej minister Film dokumentalny 03:55 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 04:20 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy Film dokumentalny 04:45 Katastrofa Hindenburga Film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 05:35 Najwięksi złoczyńcy w historii Hitler Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku